


Celestial Waters and Missing Friends

by Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Pradeshverse (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi/pseuds/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi
Summary: Natsu rebuilds the guild, everyone is found except the light of fairy tail Lucy. Meanwhile Lucy happens to be in another counrty recovering from losing her family and her mother like figure Aquarius.
Relationships: Bickslow/Cana Alberona, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Freed Justine/ Farron Pradesh, Laxus Dreyer / Emzadi Pradesh, Lucy Heartfilia / Christoff Pradesh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. OC's

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the Tartaros arc. The Avatar Arc isn’t present in this story.

This is not the first chapter, These are OC's that will be introuduced later on in the story.

**OC’S**

**Name :** Darya Lanie

**Relationship :** Single - Older sister to Lucy

**Magic :** Holy Water Mage

**Personality :** Calm, level headed, realistic and a sharp tongue

Skin tone : Sun kissed

**Hair :** Hip-length dark blue

**Eye color :** Dark Blue

**Name :** Nova Soraya

**Relationship:** Taken by Estella

**Magic :** Cosmic Magic - Lost Magic (the ability to draw energy from other celestial bodies such as planets and stars)

**Personality :** Loyal, loving, kind, flirty and brave

**Skin tone :** Almond

**Hair :** Chest length bluish purple

**Eye color :** Bi eyes right eye is blue and left eye is purple

**Name :** Estella Maris

**Relationship :** Taken by Nova

**Magic :** Star Mage with basic Water Magic

**Personality : E** nergetic, astronomy lover and romantic

**Skin tone :** Fair

**Hair :** shoulder-length dark brown

**Eye color :** yellow


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Mission

###  **The Past - 1 year ago, 1 year after Tartaros**

Natsu and Happy felt the biggest heartbreak ever. They just came back from their year-long training break and found out Fairy Tail had been disbanded. Natsu needed a way to get his message out so he was reforming the guild.

They had interrupted the ending of the Grand Magic Games so he could test his new strength. He had fought the challengers and was taken to the palace where he learned from the princess that Fairy Tail had been disbanded. His heart broke at that, his family all scattered and he never got to say goodbye. All he left was his note to Lucy. 

Natsu and the Crowned Princess talked about where everyone could be, The princess knew where a few people were, most of them being his team. Natsu found out Wendy and Carla belonged to Lamia Scales and that Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Patherlily, and Gray were in the council. The Raijishuu had joined Blue Pegasus although they were making trips to Bosco every two to three month’s for a couple of weeks before returning. It was making her kinda suspesses however she wasn’t going to act on it. 

Natsu was lost in thought while he walked around the capital. Everyone on his team was easy to find and their location was known except Lucy. It made him slightly worried, he knew Lucy wasn’t weak, it's just she wasn’t exactly a powerhouse like the rest of the team. He also knew her luck with being kidnapped was also worrying him.

He already knew Lucy wasn’t his mate, it still didn’t mean he didn’t hope for it. Lucy in his opinion was perfect with her personality and letting him do whatever he wanted. Although she could lose some weight around her hips and chest. Make her look kinda like Lisanna with her curvy yet slim appearance. Natsu knew Lisanna wasn’t his mate either, he didn’t know who it was but he did know who it wasn’t.

Natsu had written on the palace's walls that Fairy Tail was getting back together. He then had to run from the rune knights, with happy by his side they ran, or flew, almost all the way to the town Lamia Scales was in. 

He then made his way over to Lamia Scales, with Happy, to collect Wendy. It was a hard decision on Wendy’s part but by the end of the day she agreed to go. Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Happy set out to rebuild the guild. 

When arriving at Magnolia they found a handful of their guildmates already there. Natsu looked around at his family, the Strauss Family was there talking with Cana while Mira was holding little Asuka. Macau and Wakaba were looking at Mira like normal. His team was there besides Lucy and a few other old members were there. The biggest one’s Natsu noticed weren’t there was Lucy, The Rajishuu, Laxus, Gajeel and Team Shadowgeer.

Erza, who took charge, gathered everyone together to rebuild the guild. She chose to be the temporary master till Gramps could be found. 

* * *

  
  


Within the next few months, everyone except two people were present from the old members. They were missing Lucy and Loke. They knew Loke was with Lucy so it was more one person however that still didn’t change the fact that they were missing.

When they saved gramps and everyone had arrived at Fairy Tail again he became master again. He kept complaining about being old and needing to retire but nobody listened to him. He shortly became master again since he didn’t trust Erza as she started talking about adding a strawberry cake bakery to the guild...he really can’t figure out how she became master. 

After finding gramps the guild went searching for Lucy, they asked their allied guilds to help them. After months the only guilds still searching for her were Fairy Tail, Crime Sorciere, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scales, Sabertooth, and Mermaid Heel. They out of the original 17 guilds asked would check in with the guild asking whether or not she was found.

The Raijinshuu, mostly Bickslow, would laugh every time someone went looking for Lucy. When he was asked about it he just shrugged and made some comment like, ‘she’s not there’ or ‘you looking too close to home’. 

Unknown to the guild, the Raijinshuu knew exactly where Lucy was and where she was going. 

**The Present - 2 years and 2 months after Tartaros**

The guild had been reformed for a year and two months and no signs of Lucy. The new Team Natsu - Natsu, Happy, Lisanna, Erza, Gray, and Juvia - along with Wendy and Carla were going on a mission to protect a wedding. 

A couple was getting threats that a leader of a dark guild wanted the woman to himself and he wasn’t afraid to kill the future husband to get what he wanted. 

“Do we have to take that death trap?” Natsu gagged while looking a shade of green. He was pointing to the train station up ahead.

“You’re honestly pathetic Natsu” Gray voiced out causing Natsu to butt heads with him.

“No I’m not Stripper”

“What’d you call me Fire Clown”

“Droopy Eyes”

“Flame for Brains”

“That’s Enough” Erza shouted, knocking their heads together.

Team Natsu was on their way, Gray was laughing at Natsu’s motion sickness, Lisanna and Erza were talking about different types of strawberry cake, and Juvia was talking with Wendy as Happy was offering Carla a fish. 

* * *

They arrived at the client's house and found out the information, Charlotte - The future wife - was being hunted down by her ex-boyfriend, Robert. Her fiancé, Dilan, was trying everything he could to stay together with Charlotte. 

It was a messy situation to be in and the Fairy Tail wizards were going to try their best to help them.

The wedding wasn’t for a few days so they went around town looking for their missing friend. Not noticing the exact mage looking at them from a distance with a hurtful look before being pulled into a hug.


	3. Chapter 2 - New Guild On The Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like suggestions on what you would like me to call you. Also I would like to thank everyone that left kudos!

**The Past - 6 months ago, 1.5 years after Tartaros**

The council was getting worried, for half a year an independent guild has been active in Fiore. That wasn’t anything new, the part they were worried about was that they came from Bosco. When the council called White Seas guild master Kaleb Pradesh, he just laughed! He told them the guild was safe. 

How would he know? Was he in some secret illegal business! Does he know anyone in this guild or was he trying to take over Fiore!

The council had sent spies to watch the guild, they used a famous spy from Bosco’s Council, by the name of Vander, to help them. Vander and his partner, who was left unknown, had reported back some interesting discoveries.

They were tasked to watch the new independent guild, Celestial Waters. After doing some investigation they found out there were only five members and the members either specialize in magic from the celestial arts or water magic. They have a Holy Water Mage, an advanced Cosmic Mage, a Lunar Mage with impressive healing magic, a Star Mage, and a Celestial Mage with Requip Magic that looks similar to Erza’s The Knight Magic.

###  **The Past - 2 years ago, 1 week after Tartaros**

Lucy felt like she couldn’t breathe, the pain felt like it was shattering her heart, soul, and body. She recalled everything that’s happened within the last week - Tartaros, Aquarius, The guild disbanded, Natsu leaving with a note, Gray and Erza leaving without a word. - Her guild family left her to suffer her loss alone. 

What made it worse is nobody asked her what happened and if she was okay yet she asked others. She made sure others in the guild were alright then they just left her. Lucy knew the only ones who had yet to leave were the Raijinshuu and that was because they were on bed rest till the anti-magic particles left their lungs. 

Lucy curled up on herself and cried into her knees. The last time she cried like this was after her mother passed and her father just walked out of her life. Lucy felt numb and alone. Her spirits were giving her time knowing she wouldn’t be able to look at them right now, not after her mind was fresh on what happened to Aquarius.

Lucy heard a door open and footsteps in her house but didn’t care, she kinda hoped Natsu came back to her. She felt light-headed and it was harder to breathe, all she wanted to do was lay down in a ball and cry. Lucy heard someone gasp but still refused to look up.

‘I hope that was Erza...Wendy Levy maybe Juvia? Who am I kidding they left… without me’

Warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a warm chest. Lucy looked up with her red puffy eyes to see Evergreen giving her a hug. Lucy looked around the room to see the whole Raijinshuu. 

“Wha...huh...why…” She stuttered out.

She felt rocking and someone petting her hair while hearing soft words. It slowly rocked her to her first dreamless sleep since she lost Aquarius.

“Poor girl, oh Bicks how does her soul sound now? You said we were a few minutes away from her soul completely shattering and us losing her forever.” Ever spoke with tears in her eyes watching the light of fairy tail look so hopeless and...broken. That left a nasty feeling in her seeing such a pure kind heart girl so close to going through one of the most traumatic and painful deaths. 

“It’s slightly better, she shouldn’t die but she does need help. How about we take her to Bosco with us next week when we visit my brother? Farron’s going to be on the airship traveling back from visiting the crowned princess so we should be able to get her on for free as well.” he suggested

The rest of the group nodded knowing that she needed this more than they like to suggest.

###  **The Present**

Lucy looked over at her new friends, her new team, her new family. She’s never felt so...free and loved before. Her old guild treated her like a child and a weak person. Now she was with a group of people who were like siblings to her. Well everyone besides her lover, that is. 

“Lu, you okay” 

Lucy looked over at the girl she saw as a big sister, She had the top part of her dark blue, purple and light blue streaked hair in a half up half down with the top being braided before falling down in a ponytail while the rest was down her back. Her outfit was a blue jean skirt and a light mauve cropped top with spaghetti straps. The back of her top had the straps cross.

“Yeah, it’s just...weird Darya seeing my old guildmates, my old friends looking for me. I can easily just walk over and say ‘Here I Am’ but...I don’t want to.”

“It’s okay Lu, none of us are stopping you from going. Well maybe Chris but you know why he wants to. We love you Lu, and we would follow you to the pits of hell because we trust you, I trust you, Chris trust you, the lovebirds trust you.” Darya spoke words of encouragement to Lucy. She got two ‘Heys’ from the lovebird comment but no real fight.


	4. Chapter 3 - Star Dresses and The Other Brothers

###  **The Past - 2 years ago, 1 months after Tartaros**

**Lucy’s Point Of View**

Thanks to the Raijinshuu I have a new family. Bickslow invited me to join him and his team to go to Bosco. I had no other options at the point so I blindly agreed. I met most of his family the day we arrived, his brothers Christoff and Vander were on a mission. 

The Raijinshuu were going to join Blue Pegasus since Bickslow can’t join any guilds here because of his magic. His family is still trying to fix it but for now he can visit once every two months for two weeks at most. He’s leaving with his team while I’m staying in Bosco. I plan to start a new life here. I already made a new family anyway. 

His brothers - Chris and Van as I like to call them now even if I haven’t met them yet - were going to be disappointed they didn’t get to see Bickslow but he’ll be back soon. I now realize that every two months the Raijinshuu were missing for three weeks. It does take 3 days to get here by Aircraft however Arman, Bickslows father, has his own he uses for business and transporting Bickslow here. 

I plan on helping Arman with having Bickslow - or Bixs as I call him now - get his Guild Visa back. He has a Traveling Visa for now, but he is banned from walking into Guilds and going on missions because of his magic. 

It’s honestly stupid how one group of seith mages has Bixs stopped from living with his family. 

“Bye Bicksy, Bye Freed have a wonderful day and safe travels. Bye Sparky and thank you for everything Ever, all of you guys. I owe you” Lucy said while bringing them into a group hug.

I gave the group another big hug, I watched them all get on the airship. As they were leaving I started to think about everything that changed because of them.

I was now kinda part of their team. I get to go on missions and be a part of the team, but could still be on another team since they haven’t legally joined the guild. It’s kinda like going solo but with the help of independent mages. I do plan on creating my own team anyways... maybe something to do with water and celestial magic like Aquarius...Maybe Aquarii her most used star or water to stars? Noo... I’m still thinking about it anyways.

I was kin to Laxus and sister to the others. Freed was in a relationship with Bixs oldest brother Farron so they should be coming back more often or I could go with Farron to visit them. The whole family is sweethearts I swear! The ones I’ve met anyways. Handsome men and two stunning ladies who would do anything and everything for their family.

I could tell that Laxus and Emzadi, Emi as I call her, would become mates soon. They kept growling as others got too close to the other and they didn’t know or trust them with their mate. Those two are just too stubborn to realize it honestly.

Ever was still dating Elfman so that ship is still floating. They call their Lacrimas every night and it’s so sweet! Ever and Elfman have been planning a lunch date! I swear those two are a real fairytale love story, fighting to save each other after being attacked, falling in love but having to be split up but they always find a way to each other. Seems like a fairytale to me.

Everyone keeps telling me Vander was a prankster with shadow magic, problem is my spirits trained me to detect shadow magic since I keep getting Kidnapped… - That’s really got to stop - so he won’t be able to sneak past me.

I told the Raijinshuu and the Pradesh Family - minus Christoff and Vander - what happened during Tartaros. It had everyone in tears and 5 tissues boxes empty. That was when I became kin to Emi. 

I was now kin to four dragon slayers...Wendy, Gajeel, Emi and ‘bwg bwuther waxus’. I get zapped everytime I say it but the look on his face is worth it. The look of horror and, what I call, ‘WHAT HAVE I AGREED TO’. 

I haven’t thanked them enough - In my opinion - for the day they saved me. Without them I may have never been able to trust anyone and still be so numb, so broken. They really saved me that day and I will forever be in there dept, even if they say I already repaid it.

With the help of my spirits, Kaleb, and Xally I can now use my Star Dresses and talk to them mentally. My spirits taught me there Star Dresses themselves but Xally had to help me with Aquarius Star Dress and Kaleb helped me speak to them mentally. Now I will forever have voice bickering in my head...what have I agreed to.

I feel so bad for Kaleb when we first did it because my spirits almost made him piss his pants from fear then laughter. His reaction would have been funny if I was dying from embarrassment. 

Virgo immediately asked for punishment then asked if she could punish everyone from Fairy Tail by wrapping them in chains or making them do what they hate the most. Gray wearing bundles of clothes while eating spicy food. Natsu has Ice Cream and Ice and no other food. Erza walked around without armor and eating no cake. There was a list of what everyone hated and the best punishments. It still kinda scares me.

Taurus then commented about how ‘amooooozing my boody looked’ causing my already red face to become redder. 

My spirits kept embarrassing me to the point where the rest of the family asked if I was okay because Kaleb was dying in laughter and I was by far an unnatural shade of red. Gemini then came out - dressed as their favorite form of Lucy in a towel - and asked if they could skinny dip. I then fainted from embarrassment causing everyone to laugh at me. 

**1 week later, 3.75 months after Tartaros**

**Normal Point Of View**

It was a week after the Raijishuu left that Lucy met the rest of the family, Christoff and Vander. Today was the day Lucy was supposed to get her guild mark. She had to wait till Kaleb could finish his latest paperwork and help other members.

Lucy was sitting at the guild talking to Emi when she felt a shadowy present behind her, thinking she was about to get kidnapped, Lucy kicked whoever was behind her. This action caused the guild to go silent and Vander to fly from the bar to the otherside of the guild before hitting the wall.

Emi started cracking up along with the rest of the guild while Lucy looked at Emi confused.

“That just made my week, I’m gonna ask Kaleb to send me the security footage of that.” Emi said in between laughs.

“Wait..so I’m not being kidnapped this time?” Lucy asked with her head tilted.

“No Lucy meet my brother Vander, Vander meet Lucy my kin and Bicksters friend.” Emi stated. 

“Hello, sorry, let me help you,” Lucy said before running over to Vander and helping him up.

“Well hello  slečna (Miss) Lucy” Vander spoke in a husky voice before bring her into a kiss.

‘Boscans’ Lucy thought. 

Lucy broke the kiss before it could get too heated and quickly side step away. Lucy wasn’t paying attention as she tripped and fell, expecting to hit the floor, Lucy closed her eyes. She was caught off guard feeling warm arms catch her and help her up.

“Th-Thank you” Lucy muttered before looking up and felt her breath hitch. Above her was the most handsome man she had ever met, midnight blue hair falling down his shoulders but what really stood out to Lucy was his eyes. They looked like the night sky with there midnight blue color and silver flecks. 

“Are you okay? Miss..”

“Lucy, my name is Lucy. Thank you again..?”

“Christoff, I don’t believe I’ve met you before.”

“You're one of Bickslows brothers right? I was a guildmate of his back in Fairy Tail before it was disbanded. I’m actually supposed to be getting my guild mark later today.”

Christoff let go of Lucy as she walked back to Emi. He only had one thought going through his head, ‘That’s my Mate’. 

‘Kaleb that really happened right?’ 

‘Yes Chris, that really did. Hope you can fix her. She's going through some mental battles that I’ve been helping her with. Her biggest is the feeling of abandonment.’


	5. Chapter 4 - Shocking News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Sorry I've been posting late. I posted two new chapters today and plan on posting one or two more before the week ends. I plan on getting on a schedule soon. 
> 
> I want to enteract with my readers more so I've been thing of names. How's Stars? 
> 
> I want to also thank you for the Kudos and support. Disclaimer I do not own the characters, Fairy Tail, and The Pradesh Family. 
> 
> Only in the darkness can you see the stars - Martin Luther King Jr.

##  **Chapter 4**

###  **The Past 1 year and 8.5 months ago, 3.5 months after Tartaros**

**Normal Point of View**

The Raijinshuu were coming back to visit. Lucy couldn’t help but jump in joy ready to tell them and the rest of the family - minus Christoff and Kaleb - that she was the mate to Christoff. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet making Vander chuckle.

“Malá myš (Little Mouse) I understand why they call you Bunny Girl now!”

Lucy looked at Vander with her head tilted cutely. “Samayō (Vander) I am not a Bunny Girl nor a Little Mouse! What makes you think that! Hmph”. She watched as everyone laughed at her.

“Malá myš, you are a little mouse, but jumping like that is giving the world a whole show. You are a bunny girl with all that jumping! I’m not complaining about the view either. More importantly you're a little mouse to use tall people.” 

Lucy blushed as she stopped bouncing. Although that didn’t last long as she started bouncing again when she saw the airship landing.

The doors lowered creating a hill as Lucy ran and tackled the nearest person into a hug, that just so happened to be Ever. 

Ever and Lucy broke apart and clasp their hands together creating this moment where the space around them turned to pink with green and yellow flowers falling. Everyone stood staring at the girls as they spoke.

“Lu~Chan”

“Eve~Chan”

They went back to hugging, Lucy slipped back causing her and Ever to go tumbling into a flabbergasted Freed who then became part of the tumbling mass. The tumbling mass then claimed an unexpected Laxus and created a four man tumbling mass. 

Everyone laughed as they hit a bump, Laxus landing next to Emi, Freed landed into Farron’s arms, Ever fell on Bickslow and jumped back in shock. Lastly Lucy landed in the arms of her mate. 

Lucy smiled at Christoff as he shifted her to his back. 

“I have some news~” Lucy sang. The mages looked at Lucy to see her snuggling on Christoff’s back. 

Christoff took this opportunity to tell his family he found his mate. “I found my mate, she’s my little Luna.” 

After everyone got over the shock they immediately had a group hug, they all started asking questions but there was one question that made Lucy red.

Arman squealed, “I finally have a chance at Grandbabies!” 

Lucy turned an unnatural shade of red while Christoff snickered. Everyone then proceeded to dogpile the couple. 

Lucy went straight red while Kaleb started to laugh when Virgo mentally asked if she could be her mid wife when she has her baby. Christoff - they discovered they could listen into her spirit's mentally conversions with Lucy. - started to laugh while having a slight pink tint at her spirits.

The family spent the night celebrating the couple. Christoff told everyone that once Bickslow leaves he would be keeping Lucy holed up for three weeks to set their mating. 

Christoff knew instantly she was his mate when he walked in the guild and bumped into her. However he had waited till the pull was strong enough it affected her. The pull started after two days on her part. They still felt the pull since they have yet to mate, but it isn’t as bad now then from before.

Kaleb found it funny, it was like watching Gemini circle around each other. They had feelings for each other but didn’t act on them for fear of rejection and abandonment. Lucy finally got enough courage to one night kiss his cheek before bed, that was when Christoff picked her up, took her to his room, and explained she was his mate. 

Lucy was still a Virgin, even after being in Bosco for two and a half months and having weekly lessons with a Sudehpah yet still didn’t feel comfortable with sex. She always freaked out and hid herself when someone tried to touch her sexually.

Lucy was able to get a grasp on the studies and life of Bosco faster and better than anyone he knew. She did have her Heiress days with her so she already knew the business side of the country - which is the hardest part to learn in most people's opinion.

If only she could get over her insecurities...Lucy is stunning already she just needed to realize that herself. It was her old team's fault.

###  **The past 1 year 7 months and one week ago, 4 months and 3 weeks after Tartaros**

Lucy and Christoff were done mating and Lucy found out one thing, sex felt amazing. Chris was gentle yet rough and his tongue was amazing! They found out Lucy liked dirty talk and that would make her horny for Chris yet anyone else felt...wrong? She would feel almost dirty.

Lucy also loved her new mating mark, it was two dragons one gray, white and dark blue the other golden, pink and white. They were nuzzling each other with a moon behind them. Their wings spread and the tails crossed to create a heart. The mark was right above her heart and was the size of her hand. 

Lucy loved that if either one of them was in danger they would be teleported to each other. 

‘No more getting kidnapped!’ She thought. 

Lucy also created a new team with a few people she met. Nova, Darya, Estella, and Christoff. Nova and Estella were promised already and Darya was slight lovers with Xally. Lucy and Chris learned the hard way that being separated for too long was not healthy for either of them. Lucy, with very little covincion, managed to get Chris to join the team.

The team was called Celestial Waters and they all had a Celestial or water like magic. Nova had Cosmic Magic, Darya was a Holy Water Mage and Estella had Star Magic. 

Estella could call upon the stars and use them to boast others near her like support magic. She could also use stars to attack. It was rather pretty. 

Nova’s  Cosmic Magic is an incredibly rare form of lost magic which utilizes the power of cosmic energy to cast powerfully destructive spells. She has the ability to draw energy from other celestial bodies such as planets and stars. Her magic sometimes reminded her of an asteroid shower on a starry night. 

Lastly, Darya's magic was similar to Juvias but also different. Her magic came out with a white glow and could heal and revive someone or take the life force of someone without batting an eye. She was like a calm sprinkle before turning into a hurricane. She had such control over her magic that she could make it look like she was experienced. 

Lucy loved her new team because they acted as one big family. Darya and Xally had some sort of secret lovers going on. The whole team thought they would be cute together anyways. She was a Xaya fan anyways.


	6. Chapter 5 - Heading To Fiore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's a funny thing coming home. Nothing changes. Everything looks the same, Feels the same, Even smells the same. You realized what change is you." - F. Scott Fitzgerald.

##  **Chapter 5**

###  **The Past - 10 Months ago, 1 year and 2 months after Tartaros**

Lucy looked up from the paper she was reading to Kaleb. “You want my team to chase after an army made by Zeref heading to Fiore. Fairy Tail is more than likely going to be fighting in it, Also one of my mom’s friends' daughter, who I know, is on the enemy team.” 

“Correct, There have been sightings of The Spriggan 12, who holds Brandish, once a key holder to Aquarius. They are part of the Alvarez Empire. The reasons for coming over to Fiore is still unknown to us. I want you to work with the independent guild Crime Sorciere. They already have the member known as Angel going undercover for this mission.”

“Okay so again you want me to work with a guild where ALL the members have once tried to kill me one point of time. Not that I haven’t forgiven them they just have very close ties to Fairy Tail. So you want me to work with a guild that may or may not talk to Fairy Tail about me joining them.”

“Correct, will you? You could find things out about Aquarius and also have more people looking for her.” Kaleb reasoned with Lucy.

“Fine. I’ll go let my team know. We’ll leave tomorrow. During this mission we’ll be known as an independent guild.” Lucy sighed out before leaving.

Lucy let her team know they’ll be leaving for an unknown period of time. It would be for many months and Virgo would be holding onto there stuff in the spirit world. She told them they would be working with the independent guild known as Crime Sorciere. 

Her team, already knowing her past with this guild, agreed but planned on keeping their identities a secret with Lucy. Lucy already knew it would fail since the guild had Angel, Meredy and Cobra but she would try anyways. Angel could sense Celestial Magic because she used to be one, Cobra and his soul reading and Meredy...Is Meredy. She could either use her magic or use questioning and make Lucy crack.

Lucy sighed, “This is going to be harder than we thought...They all know me… Just my luck. Lucky Lucy and her unluckiness.” Lucy muttered under her breath.

“Lu, we don’t care how hard this is going to be. We’re your family, your sisters and promised.” Darya spoke gently, her blueish purple hair is a high ponytail with a white bow. Her outfit was super cute in Lucy’s opinion, her top was a white long sleeved crop top that ended between her navel and chest. Her skirt was a pastel blue and white plaid skirt; she also had white thigh high stockings.

Lucy looked over to her mate, his black jeans and blue leather vest made his muscles look bigger. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m scared...Erza’s most likely with them. No one’s from the guild has tried to contact me. I’ve called them all and no one’s answered. I just gave up after Bicks found me.” Lucy admitted, feeling like a small child again.

“Oh Oneechan, don’t worry so much. You have a better family now. You have us, and Chris’s family, Your Fioren Team aka The Raijinshuu. Don’t worry. Oneechan. You're my Sunshine, Darya’s Duckling, Nova’s Shortcake and Chris’s Star Goddess.” Estelle said with a proud grin.

“She’s right, Shortcake.” Nova said with love in her eyes. Nova was wearing a black cropped hoodie with a white planet with a ring around it on the right breast. A pair of distressed jean shorts and black fishnets underneath. Her black black combat boots and dangling moon and star earrings added to the look.

Lucy smiled before pulling them into a group hug,her being the smallest, “Tomorrow starts a new adventure, we’re going to be known as the independent guild Celestial Waters.”

“Hell Yeah,” Darya yelled.

  
  
  


The next day the group decided to use the train to get back to Fiore, the team could see the waves of anxiety coming from Lucy. Chris was trying to calm her down by hugging her and showing her affection, it worked a little but not by much. They all got on the train in a private compartment. Lucy leaned up against Chris and started to doze off. Stella was curled on Nova, both of them sleeping. Darya was reading a book to advance her healing magic, Chris was helping her with it.

After an 8 hour train ride they arrived at a small town close to the border of Bosco and Fiore. “Are you ready for a long walk? We’ll be on The Heartfilia Property, which I do own, for most of the walk. In about 4 days we can stop to rest at the mansion before taking the train. We'll be meeting Crime Sorciere outside of Oak Town.” Lucy said while counting her fingers.

“Well let's get to walking,” Stella said while dragging Nova by her hand into the trees.

They walked for a while and Lucy looked around at her surroundings, it felt like yesterday she was running off at night to start a new life, a life as a mage, instead of a life like a caged princess. A new freedom she would never get in her castle walls.

It was a year after she ran that night when she met Natsu in Hargeon at the young age of 16.

Two and a half year after she joined Fairy Tail she lost Aquarius, 9 and a hald if you count Tenrou Island.

It was a month after Tartaros that she had a new family.

And now she was going back to the place she fell apart. At least she could see the other members of her family that live in Fiore. Well more they live at the guild that brought her intents amount of Joy but also shattering amounts of sadness.

everything was the same, except now Lucy felt more out of place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be a little different, sorry that this chapter was short. 
> 
> thank you Sassyluvr, 13Visenya13, hestia21, LadyTygon316, Luckytiger982, snuggles, mathgrrl, kerippi, coaly_19, xxMiyuki5xx, and darkvampirekisses as well as 8 guests that left Kudos on my work!


End file.
